


Third Wheel (on a Tricycle)

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Lachlan drops by at the Royale.





	Third Wheel (on a Tricycle)

Gared poured Lachlan another drink, smiling shyly. Lachlan smiled back.

From the other side of the bar, Pree sighed.

Dutch grinned. "Jealous?"

" _Jealous_? Oh, please. Have you _seen_ me? Trust me, when it comes to this right here - " Pree gestured at himself " - jealousy only goes one way."

Dutch shrugged.

Pree sighed again. "Fine. Just between you and me, I had been hoping for a touch more drama."

"Night's still young."

Pree pursed his lips. "Yes. I suppose they might both get drunk and start brawling or something, breaking some of the furniture and a bunch of bottles in the process. Happy thought."

"Maybe they'll take it outside. Say, if someone were to ask politely."

"In exchange for free drinks the rest of the night? Honey, do I _look_ like I was born yesterday?"

Dutch shrugged again.

"Besides, with Lachlan being one of the Ferran, Gared doesn't stand a chance. Probably gets himself knocked out in the first five seconds. Hardly worth calling a brawl."

"So what are you going to do?" Dutch asked.

"First of all, you mean who, not what. Second, I'm still considering."

Lachlan waved in their direction. Gared had put out a third glass.

"Third," Dutch said, "why pick one when you can have both?"

"Precisely." Pree got up, brushing an imaginary fleck of dirt of off his sleeve. "Now, if you will excuse me."


End file.
